thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Summers
|-|Original Timeline= Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, was a mutant teacher at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A former student himself, Scott taught engineering and self defense classes. Prior to his untimely death, Scott was set to take over as headmaster of the school from Charles Xavier. Scott was also the leader of Xavier’s personal X-Men team, which also included Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey. Biography Student One day in school, Scott Summers was suffering a severe headache, forcing him to wear sunglasses. Upon taking them off, kinetic optic blasts launched out of his eyes. It was this mutation that lead to William Stryker kidnapping him. Heald at William’s base at Three Mile Island, he was rescued by Remy LeBeau and saved by Charles Xavier. Made a student at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, Scott found that he had to always wear sunglasses to stop his optic blasts. He found that by using a specially designed headset, he could also concentrate his blasts. Upon arriving at the school, he met Jean Grey, whom he immediately fell in love with. When he graduated, Scott was an experienced mechanic and excellent hand to hand combatant; however, as he had nowhere to go, much like Jean and some others, he stayed to become a teacher at the school. When approached by Charles on the X-Men, a task force to keep mutants safe, Scott approved of the idea and chose to act as the leader, taking the codename Cyclops. The Phoenix Saga Along with Storm, Scott was sent to rescue Logan and Rogue from the villainous Sabretooth. However, much to Scott’s dismay, Jean and Logan were attracted to each other. Nonetheless, Scott was able to successfully lead the X-Men, now with Logan a member, at the Battle of the Statue of Liberty and thwart Magneto. Not long after, however, when accompanying the Charles to Magneto’s cell, Scott was knocked out by Lady Deathstrike, brainwashed by William Stryker and taken to Alkali Lake. Although Jean managed to snap him out of his mind control, Scott was very quickly sent into depression when the love of his life sacrificed her life to save the X-Men. Unable to get over Jean’s death, Scott constantly missed his teaching dates and randomly left the school. One day he heard a psychic calling and returned to Alkali Lake where he found Jean waiting for him. Unknown to him, while it may have been Jean’s body, it was the mind of the Phoenix. After embracing Jean, the Phoenix killed Scott by disintegrating him. Powers Cyclops was able to release an extremely powerful kinetic optic blast from his eyes. When he was younger, the blast was initially quite destructive, emanating a large quantity of heat resulting in large and unstable fires. Eventually, Scott was able to control his powers to a degree and control it to the point that the blasts were only concussive and emanated no heat. Nonetheless, Scott was unable to control it fully and was forced to either wear a visor or glasses made out of ruby quartz. |-|New Timeline= Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, was a mutant teacher at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A former student himself, Scott taught engineering and self defense classes. Biography Becoming Cyclops Unlike his older brother Alex, Scott believed himself to be relatively normal and attended a regular high school. Thinking Alex would change the world, Scott was content with himself and began to act as a bad boy and jerk in school. While learning about the terrorist Magneto in school, however, Scott's eyes began to uncontrollably water. Retreating to the washroom stalls, Scott was confronted by a bully. With his stress mounting, Scott's mutation activated and he shot optic beams out at his bully. Scared by his abilities, Scott returned home with his eyes bandaged. Sulking in his room, Scott was approached by Alex who decided to take him to a different school. Arriving at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Scott bumped into a girl and the two instantly disliked each other. Taken to the headmaster, Charles Xavier, Scott tested out his powers and was instantly enrolled into the school so that he could learn to control his abilities. Given ruby quartz glasses by Hank McCoy, Scott was finally able to see properly again without his powers being activated. Smitten by the first girl he saw, Scott was told that it was Jean Grey, the girl he bumped into. Approaching her, Scott and she ended up becoming fast friends. Meeting Jubilee and Kurt Wagner, Scott and Jean decided to steal one of Xavier's cars to take Kurt to mall. After returning from the mall, Scott and his friends found the school in ruins. Unable to find Alex, Scott, Jean and Kurt went to look for his brother. Realizing Alex had died in the explosion, Scott was heartbroken. After William Stryker kidnapped Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Peter Maximoff and Moira MacTaggert, Scott realized that he needed to act. Getting Kurt to teleport he and Jean into Stryker's warplane, Scott and his friends travelled to Alkali Lake. Freeing Weapon X from his cage, they managed to neutralize Stryker's forces and free their friends. Accompanying everyone to Egypt, during the Batt of Cairo, Scott fought against En Sabah Nur and the Four Horsemen to avenge his fallen brother. With Hank and Jean, Scott fought off Ororo Munroe and Psylocke. Later in the battle, Scott went with Hank to attack En Sabah Nur directly but was quickly defeated and trapped in a wall. After Jean unleashed her full power to finally get an advantage over Nur, Scott was freed from the wall by Hank. Given the opportunity, Scott unleashed his full power on En Sabah Nur, helping end the threat who was then eviscerated by Jean. Returning to the ruins of the school, Scott watched as Jean and Erik Lehnsherr rebuilt it. Approached by Hank, Scott was given a special visor to better contain his blasts. Now a member of the X-Men, Scott joined his fellow teammates in a training session led by Hank and Raven Darkholme in the Danger Room. Later Life As he grew older, Scott entered into an official relationship with Jean. However, Weapon X, now Logan, was recruited into the X-Men and Scott found himself in a rivalry with the man. One day, while meeting up with Jean, Scott was surprised when Logan met him with friendliness. Powers Cyclops was able to release an extremely powerful kinetic optic blast from his eyes. When he was younger, the blast was initially quite destructive, emanating a large quantity of heat resulting in large and unstable fires. Eventually, Scott was able to control his powers to a degree and control it to the point that the blasts were only concussive and emanated no heat. Nonetheless, Scott was unable to control it fully and was forced to either wear a visor or glasses made out of ruby quarter Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline